The disclosure relates to ink-based digital printing. In particular, the disclosure relates to printing variable data directly on a print substrate using an ink-based digital printing system that includes dampening fluid and ink that only adheres to evaporated areas on the print substrate.
Conventional lithographic printing techniques cannot accommodate true high-speed variable data printing processes in which high viscosity materials is being printed onto substrates with variable data in production.
Ink-based digital printing uses a variable data lithography printing system, or digital offset printing system. A “variable data lithography system” is a system that is configured for lithographic printing using lithographic inks and based on digital image data, which may be variable from one image to the next. “Variable data lithography printing,” or “digital ink-based printing,” or “digital offset printing” is lithographic printing of variable image data for producing images on a substrate that are changeable with each subsequent rendering of an image on the substrate in an image forming process. In variable data lithography an image is transferred to a substrate by pressing an image plate onto a substrate. However, in such a system or process is difficult to print high viscosity materials such as those needed for printed electronics.
The problem of printing high viscosity inks or materials using variable data is a current problem for current marking systems. Current systems such as offset lithography and inkjet marking, but not limited to those, can either print high viscosity or variable data but not both. In conventional offset printing, the printing process may include transferring radiation-curable ink onto a portion of an imaging member surface (plate, drum, or the like) that has been selectively coated with a dampening fluid layer according to variable image data. The ink is then transferred from the printing plate to a substrate such as paper, plastic, or metal on which an image is being printed and subsequently cured. However, while conventional offset printing can print medium to high viscosity inks it cannot print variable data. Inkjet marking systems can print variable data but not using medium or high viscosity inks.
As such, there is a need to overcome the deficiencies of conventional printing technology for printing variable data with high viscosity inks or materials. There is also a need in the art for a printing process that can print high viscosity inks directly to the print substrate with variable image data.